Ghostbusters Home Video Releases
Ghostbusters Home Video Releases is a list of releases of Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II, The Real Ghostbusters, Extreme Ghostbusters, and Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Releases Note that this list is somewhat incomplete and only shows American version releases. Some VHS variants during the 1980's and 1990's are miss-labeled, so a read-through is required to know what details are presented in a given variant. *1985 and 1989 Masters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II **"Ghostbusters" 1985 release By RCA (VHS, Betamax, Laserdisc CAV, Laserdisc CLV, CED Videodisc) **"Ghostbusters" 1987 variant By RCA (VHS) **"Ghostbusters II" 1989 release By RCA (VHS, Betamax, Laserdisc) **"Ghostbusters" and "Ghostbusters II" 1990 release "Collector's Edition" By RCA (VHS) **"Ghostbusters" 1991 variant By TriStar (VHS) **"Ghostbusters II" 1991 variant By TriStar (VHS) **"Ghostbusters" and "Ghostbusters II" 1991 variant By TriStar (VHS) **"Ghostbusters" 1994 release "Black Version" By TriStar **"Ghostbusters" and "Ghostbusters II" 1994 variant By TriStar **"Ghostbusters" and "Ghostbusters II" 1996 release "Gift Set" By TriStar **"Ghostbusters" 1996 release "Clam-shell" By TriStar **"Ghostbusters II" 1996 release "Clam-shell" By TriStar *"Ghostbusters" 1989 released "Criterion Collection" By RCA (Laserdisc Blue Label CLV, Laserdisc Red Label CAV) *1999 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2 **"Ghostbusters" 1999 release By TriStar (VHS Fullscreen, VHS Widescreen, DVD Dual-Layer Widescreen) **"Ghostbusters 2" 1999 release By TriStar (VHS Fullscreen, DVD Two-sided Fullscreen/Widescreen) **"Ghostbusters" and "Ghostbusters 2" 1999 release "Deluxe Widescreen Presentation" By TriStar (DVD) *2005 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2 is the exclusive remasters used starting in 2005 for DVD releases of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2. **Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II Ultimate Collector's Pack is a DVD Set **Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II (Limited Edition Gift Set) with Stay Puft Figure is a DVD Set Reissue of the 2005 Box Set. *2009 Remaster of Ghostbusters (2009) **Ghostbusters Steelbook Blu-Ray (2012) *2013 and 2014 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2 **"Ghostbusters" 2013 release "Mastered in 4K", Blu-Ray By Sony Pictures Home Entertainment **"Ghostbusters 2" 2014 release "Mastered in 4K", Blu-Ray By Sony Pictures Home Entertainment **"Ghostbusters 1 & 2" 2014 release "Special Collector's Edition Blu-Ray Set (Mastered in 4K)" By Sony Pictures Home Entertainment **"Ghostbusters 1 & 2" 2014 release "Limited Edition Gift Set (Mastered in 4K)" By Sony Pictures Home Entertainment **Ghostbusters 1 & 2 4k Ultra HD Blu-Ray June 7, 2016USA Today "Exclusive: 'Ghostbusters' films get Ultra HD treatment in June" 4/4/16 **Ghostbusters 1 & 2 35th Anniversary Steelbook 4k Ultra HD Blu-Ray June 11, 2019 Ghostbusters (2016) Releases *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Home Entertainment Releases (Most releases have more than one format present) **DVD **Blu-Ray **3D Blu-Ray **4k Ultra HD Blu-Ray **Ultraviolet Digital Copy Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II, and Ghostbusters (2016) Releases In late 2016, Sony introduced collection packs of all three films in all the major formats. Most of these were no different from their stand alone versions. *2016 Ghostbusters Collection (Includes All 3 Films: Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters 2, and Ghostbusters 2016) **DVD budget version **DVD (standard) **DVD (standard + Venom promo) **Blu-Ray (standard) **Blu-Ray (steelbook) **4k Ultra HD Blu-Ray (standard) The Real Ghostbusters Releases *The Real Ghostbusters VHS (USA) *The Real Ghostbusters VHS (Europe) *Adventures In Slime And Space (DVD) (Europe) *Sea Fright (DVD) (Europe) *Creatures of the Night (DVD) *Spooky Spirits (DVD) *Slimefighters (DVD) *The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set - Released by TimeLife in 2008, this 25-disc DVD box set includes all 140 animated episodes and all 33 Slimer! episodes. Also includes Commentaries and the Pilot of the show. *The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete First Season (DVD) (Europe) *The Real Ghostbusters: The Animated Series **July 5, 2016: Volume 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (DVD) TV Shows on DVD "The Real Ghostbusters - Sony Plans 'Volume 1' through 'Volume 5' DVDs of the Cartoon Spin-Off" 5/5/16 **July 5, 2016: Volume 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Set (DVD) **September 6, 2016: Volume 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 (DVD) TV Shows on DVD "The Real Ghostbusters - Sony Schedules 'Volume 6' through 'Volume 10'" 7/14/16 *The Real Ghostbusters: The Animated Series **October 3, 2017: Volume 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Set (DVD) TV Shows on DVD "The Real Ghostbusters - Sony Schedules a Release for 'Volumes 01 - 10' on DVD" 8/8/17 Extreme Ghostbusters Releases *Volume 1: "Darkness at Noon, Part 1", "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" (VHS) *Volume 2: "The Infernal Machine", "Grundelesque" (VHS) *Volume 3: "Back in the Saddle, Part 1", "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" (VHS) *Extreme Ghostbusters: The Complete First Season (DVD) (Europe) References Gallery Promotional GB1_VHS_Promo_Mini-Standee.jpg|Video store mini-standee (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB1_VHS_Promo_Box.png|Video store box reproduction (both sides are the front) Category:Merchandise Category:Home Video Releases